


I can get you right but in the wrong way

by skullage (orphan_account)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rimming, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skullage
Summary: the jinki-centric body worship gangbang you've been waiting for. set in the somewhat nebulous time of 2018.





	I can get you right but in the wrong way

Jinki is a tease, and the thing is he doesn’t realise it. 

Minho tries not to notice, but he’s not immune to the way Jinki looks in a tight pair of jeans. For all that the others tease him about being the straightest man alive, Minho knows himself and what he likes. He’s minding his own damn business reheating leftovers when Jinki bends over to pull something out of the fridge and he catches himself staring at the curve of his ass. His eyes flick to Jinki’s face moments before he turns and catches Minho, too. 

“Something wrong?”

Minho shrugs. “New jeans?”

Jinki straightens and looks down. “Yeah! Do you like them? They were a bit expensive.” He rattles off a story about how he almost didn’t buy them, but then he did, and Minho quickly loses interest staring at the way they hug his thighs. 

“I think they look good,” Jinki finishes, smiling in that pure way of his. 

“They do,” Minho says, “really good. You look hot.” 

“Thanks! Not too tight?”

“Not tight enough.” He means it to sound forward. He didn’t get anywhere in his life by being coy. Jinki’s eyebrows shoot up and he laughs. 

“Minho-yah,” he says, with just a hint of chastisement. 

Minho moves closer, deliberately shuffling forward in his slippers, until he’s in Jinki’s space. “You always look hot. And damn do you fill out those jeans.”

Jinki laughs and turns away, blushing, but Minho’s not playing around. He knows what he wants. He’s practically towering over Jinki, but Jinki’s never been intimidated by him, so when Minho touches Jinki’s jaw to turn his head back, it’s not fear in his eyes but something heated. 

“Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?” His gaze flicks down as Jinki’s tongue peeks out to wet his lips, a nervous tick maybe, or an instinctual response. 

“Quit playing around,” Jinki says, in a tone that means less _quit it_ and more _don’t hurt me_. Minho would never. He just wants to make Jinki feel good.

“Can I?”

“What, quit playing?” 

Minho feels both a tinge of annoyance and a lot of fondness for him in that moment for Jinki’s innocence. He tries again, better this time. “Can I kiss you?”

Jinki breaks out into a smile that overwhelms his face, and, incredulously, laughs. “Why do you want to kiss me?”

Minho’s annoyance wins out. “Because I just do, hyung.” He’s used to Jinki laughing in his face, but not about something like this. He supposes he should find it funny in a way, that he wants the most oblivious person in the world, but right now he’s too horny to be amused. He tries again, better this time, and cups Jinki’s face, turning on the charm that make panties drip and girls fall at his feet. “Don’t you want to kiss me, too?”

Jinki’s laughter cuts off, suffocating before it reaches the air. 

“You do, don’t you?” Minho’s not cocky, he’s realistic. He knows the effect he has on people. He knows the effect he has on Jinki, who stares too long, sometimes, who has admitted he finds Minho attractive, who has blushingly skimmed over the few sexual experiences he’s had when he was a little bit tipsy and full of Chuseok cheer, a couple girls, a guy, once, just once. Minho’s not stupid. Neither is Jinki.

“Yes,” Jinki says, and he sounds sure of himself, his voice quiet but steady. 

Minho moves at the same time the fridge starts beeping to shut the door, but neither of them care as they close the distance. Jinki’s full lips are slightly chapped and part easily when he draws in a breath. This is what Minho’s wanted for a while now, ever since Jinki stopped being an awkward kid and grew into himself, and it doesn’t take long to get heated. Minho pulls him in with his hands bunched in Jinki’s sweater and pushes him up against the fridge door until it closes. 

It seems like no time at all passes just getting lost in each other before the microwave dings and startles them enough that they break apart.

Jinki is wide eyed and looks a little debauched. Minho has a moment to think to himself, I did that, before Jinki’s backing away, looking startled more than just from the noise of the microwave. 

“I had things to do today,” he says, and looks like he’s about to scarper before he reaches out to grab the soft meat of Minho’s hand, an unsurprisingly tender gesture from him. “That was—“

“Yeah,” Minho says, because he doesn’t need to pressure Jinki into saying it. He already knows.

—

It starts a cat and mouse game between them when they’re not too tired from schedules that lasts a few weeks, feeling like they’re sneaking around their own home when the others aren’t even living there anymore.

They don’t talk about what they’re doing, what it means to make out in Jinki’s bed with the lights off, heavy and heated, or kiss sweetly in the light of the kitchen, never taking it further than that because Minho keeps putting the brakes on. He doesn’t want to pressure Jinki, and it’s enough for him, having Jinki beneath him, touching him, feeling him warm and safe. 

It’s still a little surprising to Minho that Jinki’s the one to take it further. He must’ve gotten sick of Minho pulling back each time because after coming back from a fourteen hour photoshoot, stinking of sweat, Jinki starts stripping as soon as they’re through the door. Minho’s taken aback but he doesn’t _mind_ , enjoying the view of Jinki’s sculpted ass as long as he lets him, until Jinki turns with a captivating gaze and says, “I’m going to take a shower. You coming?”

And that’s how Minho ends up on his knees in the shower, Jinki leaning up against the wall while Minho’s tongue explores his body. Minho licks into the hot centre of him, relishing the way Jinki’s leg shake when he comes and quivers around Minho’s tongue. 

“Minho-yah,” Jinki gasps, and just the sound of it is enough to finish Minho off and he orgasms with a hand around himself onto the floor of the shower, the water that sluices off Jinki’s body washing it away. Minho stands on weak legs, kissing up Jinki’s spine as he goes, licking water and sweat off his skin. 

He touches Jinki everywhere he’s allowed to, aching to take him apart in every way he can. But this is enough for now.

—

It takes approximately no time at all for Kibum to find out. If they think they can keep something like that from him, they’re fooling themselves. Taemin might need “MINHO AND JINKI ARE FUCKING” written on a brick and thrown through a window to figure it out, but Kibum knew the day after their first kiss because Jinki wouldn’t stop smiling during filming and messing up the shoot, and Minho had that smirk he always does when he gets lucky.

Kibum is pissed, which he maintains is his right when he finds out that two of his best friends are hooking up, but not with him.

He doesn’t say anything, because they should just know by now how pissed he would be that they didn’t bother to tell him, let alone include him, and he’s still pissed when Jinki comes over to cook with him, something that they planned a month ago but Kibum forgot until Jinki turns up on his doorstep with a bottle of wine and three bags of vegetables. 

“You didn’t say what we’re making,” Jinki says, with that cute smile of his, endearing as it is. Kibum won’t be brought down by a smile. Jinki will have to do better than that.

He scowls and lets him in, anyway, because Jinki is his friend, and possibly one of the four loves of his life. Who knows? Weirder things have happened than a guy falling in love with his groupmates. Things like Minho and Jinki hooking up. Without Kibum.

They’ve done this enough that Jinki makes himself at home setting up the food, pouring wine, getting out the equipment to cook whatever it is that they’re going to cook from whatever it is that Kibum has in his fridge. Something with tofu and beef, it looks like, since those have been in there long enough. 

“Don’t be grumpy,” Jinki says, pulling Kibum in for a one-armed hug that Kibum relents to, only because it’s Jinki.

“You haven’t told me you love me today,” Kibum says, still scowling, hoping Jinki will telepathically decipher his thoughts and string them into something coherent about Minho and fucking and _why not me_.

“I always love you, Kibum,” Jinki says, so effortlessly and sincerely that Kibum squirms despite fishing for it.

It’s not until the cooking is well underway that Jinki lets out what he seems to be holding in the whole night, and turns to Kibum with a pained expression. “You know about me and Minho, then?”

Kibum shrugs, arranging the raw vegetables. “Maybe.”

“Come on,” Jinki says, and Kibum sighs.

“Yes, yes, fine. I know.”

“And you’re mad about that. Is it because you’re in love with Minho? Because we can stop, it’s fine, it’s not serious. And even if it was, I wouldn’t stand in the way of lo—”

“Hyung,” Kibum says, exasperated beyond belief. “How could you be with Minho and not me? I thought you loved me most.” It’s a guilt trip, and it’s petty, but it works. 

“I do,” Jinki says, “but it just kind of happened, if that makes sense. I wasn’t thinking about it.”

Kibum pouts as he sidles up to him, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Do you think of me like that?”

Jinki lets out a frustrated groan, but not the type Kibum was hoping for. “Don’t confuse me, Kibum-ah. It’s confusing enough trying to figure out how I feel about Minho.”

“It doesn’t have to be confusing,” Kibum says. “It just is. Minho wants you. I want you. I’m willing to bet Taeminnie wants you, too.”

Jinki laughs again like it’s a joke, that anyone could want him, when Kibum’s done nothing but want him all this time. It seems a hilarious contradiction that Jinki could be so lovable, wantable, and have no idea.

“I want you,” Kibum says, and does the honourable thing instead of the manipulative thing. “If you want me, too, I’d be okay with that. If. Please don’t think I’m trying to pressure you.”

“You would never,” Jinki says. Despite everything Kibum’s ever done to make him think differently, Jinki still believes the best of him, and it makes Kibum want to be a better person. This must be love, he thinks.

When Kibum leans in to kiss him, Jinki meets him halfway, catching each other in a clumsy kiss that they figure out soon enough. Minho must have taught him something because he’s a good kisser, or maybe he’s naturally good, which Kibum can’t find it in himself to fault Jinki for when he’s doing that thing with his tongue that makes Kibum’s toes curl. 

Kibum breaks off to kiss along Jinki’s jawline and his throat, asking, “Can I?” as he pushes up Jinki’s shirt to get to his jeans.

“Yeah, please,” Jinki says, sounding sure of himself, and maybe Minho taught him that, too.

Kibum decides to skip the foreplay and sinks to his knees immediately, taking Jinki into his mouth. Jinki bucks in and Kibum moans around him at the feeling of Jinki fucking his mouth, but instead of continuing, Jinki acts like a gentleman and doesn’t do it again, even when Kibum tells him it’s okay.

Jinki tastes good, smells good, feels good, and it’s all Kibum can do to keep from coming just at that. His mouth watering makes it easier and slicks up Jinki’s cock, fully hard and leaking into Kibum’s mouth. He comes down Kibum’s throat with a shout, as Kibum fumbles for the zip on his jeans before Jinki pulls him up. He barely has time to swallow before Jinki’s kissing him again, encircling him in a tight grip that has Kibum coming too soon like an overeager teenager. Jinki kisses him through it, and in the afterglow Kibum soon forgets what he was mad at to begin with.

—

Taemin can’t remember how they settled into this kind of rhythm, but since he’s a tactile person he loves it. He squirts lotion into his hand and then takes Jinki’s, spreading it into his skin in smooth motions while Jinki closes his eyes and leans back into the couch. Taemin massages the stress out of his hand for a few minutes before moving onto Jinki’s forearm, doing the same thing, adding pressure, smoothing his hands over Jinki’s skin. It’s always almost unbearably erotic, but Taemin has learned to curb his urges. As long as Jinki lets him and wants him to do this, usually he’s okay. 

Not today, though. Kibum told him about what happened in the kitchen, and then what happened between Jinki and Minho, and Taemin’s feeling a bit left out. When he finishes Jinki’s arm he tugs at the hem of his shirt.

“Up,” he says, and Jinki relents, always with a hint of embarrassment, as if his body is something to be ashamed of instead of a work of art. Taemin continues to massage him, running his hands over Jinki’s chest, applying the right amount of pressure that he likes. He glances up and smiles at the way Jinki looks at him, so fond and lovely. 

The idea has always burned in the back of his mind but this time Taemin acts on it. He presses his thumbs into Jinki’s pec and then replaces them with his lips, the softest pressure but enough to make himself known. 

Jinki inhales a sharp breath and Taemin looks up at him. “Hyung, is this okay?”

“It’s a lot,” Jinki says. “First Minho, then Kibum, now you. I’ve never—it’s a lot to take in.”

“I’ll stop,” Taemin says, and sits back, breaking contact until Jinki reaches out for him. 

“No, no. Please. It feels good.”

Taemin can’t help the smile that breaks out on his face. At the same time, he realises what a responsibility it is to make sure Jinki feels good. Usually Jinki is the one taking care of all of them, but now it’s Taemin’s turn to take care of him. 

He kisses across Jinki’s chest and aims lower, taking a nipple into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Jinki’s nipples are small and pink, as cute as he is, and he seems to enjoy what Taemin’s doing to them, sucking on them lightly because he knows how sensitive Jinki is. He starts on the other one, lathering it with the same attention until Jinki’s hitch in breath tells him to stop. 

As well as Taemin knows him, it’s exciting to see a new side of him that he hasn’t before. It’s like learning about him all over again. He moves up to Jinki’s neck and sucks on his collarbone, kissing him all the way up to his cheeks, nose, lips, which Jinki returns eagerly.

It doesn’t take long for the kiss to deepen and for Taemin to feel a curl of heat in his belly. He hooks one leg over Jinki’s and Jinki’s hands immediately go to his hips to steady him, and then to pull him closer into his lap. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time.” Taemin says it into the crook of Jinki’s neck so that he doesn’t have to look him in the eye and be even more vulnerable.

“It feels right. I like this. Keep going, jebal.”

Taemin obeys the request and keeps kissing him, reaching between them as he does to feel Jinki hard and wanting. Jinki hisses when Taemin reaches into his sweats to get a hand around him and thumb over the head of his cock. 

With that action, he feels the frenzy of it and takes himself out of his own pants, squeezing lightly to stave off his need to come. He stops to reach back for the lotion and squirt more into his hand before he wraps it around them both. The slip-slide of their cocks rubbing together is enough to make him swear and Jinki moan, the both of them leaking until their come mixes together. 

Jinki is an impressive size, and if Taemin could think more than three minutes ahead right now he would want to climb on top of Jinki and ride him until they’re both spent, but as it is he can barely coordinate his two hands, one touching Jinki’s face and cheeks and chest and belly, and the other around both of them, stroking to completion.

Taemin comes first, spurting over his hand and Jinki’s stomach, using it to slick the way even more but getting it everywhere until he softens, overstimulated, and lets go of himself to focus on Jinki. Jinki comes a minute later, his belly tightening and eyes closing against whatever he’s feeling. He looks beautiful when he comes, but he looks beautiful all the time. Taemin kisses his closed eyelids and sits back to enjoy the look of Jinki truly debauched, breathing heavy, pink all over. It’s a good look.

—

It’s Kibum’s idea, that they can all agree on, as Jinki knows it would be. It’s Kibum’s idea for him and Taemin to come over to the dorm under the pretence of watching a movie with Jinki and Minho, and it’s his idea to kiss Jinki first.

Jinki never considered himself a good kisser, or particularly good at anything that didn’t have to do with being in SHINee, but the others don’t seem to mind. Kibum’s a good kisser; he uses his mouth so much it would be weird if he wasn’t. He’s sitting to Jinki’s left on the edge of his bed, curled around Jinki’s side, and there’s no doubt he planned it this way.

Jinki can hear the others hold their breath and their eyes on them as he and Kibum kiss. He breaks away to look, and Taemin is staring at them from the other edge of the bed with his mouth open and Minho has this satisfied smirk on his face like maybe it was his idea all along.

Minho leans in to kiss Jinki and it’s a bit of whiplash, going from one person to another, but he kisses Minho back and within a minute Taemin is whining to join in and get his turn. 

“Tell us if this is too much,” Kibum says, before he catches the shell of Jinki’s ear between his teeth.

“It’s good,” Jinki says, kissing Taemin, who has crawled between Jinki and Minho. In the mess of bodies and movement, Jinki gets a bit lost, finding himself after they’ve shucked their clothes and are picking at his.

“You good?” Minho says, while Kibum pulls at the hem of Jinki’s shirt.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m so good.” He means what he’s saying; he’s never felt more wanted, or more in tune with the others. He helps Kibum take his shirt off while Taemin goes for his pants and in no time he’s naked, feeling the eyes of three people on him. “Ah, so,” he says, before Kibum kisses him quiet.

It’s a lot, feeling six hands and three mouths on him, as if they are all a sea of body parts connected by touch. He succumbs to the feelings and sensations they bring out in him, Minho’s mouth on his cock, Taemin’s slick fingers splitting him open, Kibum’s tongue in his mouth. He comes into Minho’s mouth while Taemin fingers the spot inside him that makes him moan. The air is so permeated with their body heat that it’s difficult to breathe, and all Jinki can smell is them together. He feels like he’s drunk, but somehow, with all the chaos around him, he’s still the one in control. 

He’s pulled around until he’s flat on his back and Kibum’s between his legs, slick cock pushing its way into Jinki’s body. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been here in this room with each other, a lifetime maybe, an eternity, but it’s long enough that when Kibum thrusts into him he’s not as sensitive as he always is straight after he comes. It’s been long enough that after a minute of Kibum fucking him with steady, sure movements and Minho and Taemin lavishing him with their touch, he starts to get hard again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Taemin says, pushing Jinki’s sweaty hair out of his face, but Jinki looks at him and thinks the same. He touches Jinki everywhere, and between that, Minho’s lips on him, and Kibum inside him, Jinki feels overwhelmed. He comes for a second time like that, caught between them, feeling full and satiated down to his bones. Kibum comes too as Jinki clenches around him and collapses onto him, adding his weight to Taemin and Minho’s. 

Kibum dozes like that, head rested on Jinki’s chest, and Minho whispers in his ear. “You good?”

Jinki nods, sighing contentedly. “Yes, Minho-yah. I’m good.”


End file.
